


有喜欢的人（下）

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	有喜欢的人（下）

下

 

“啊～好舒服～”

面对着大海我情不自禁地张开双手，大口呼吸着带有海的味道的新鲜空气，最近工作实在是太累了，他能想到来这里放松一下，真的是细心体贴了好多呢。

“好久没来这么美的地方散心了，谢谢你歩くん。”

“優ちゃん开心就好。”

一阵沉默。

满满的约会感，让我俩在途中尴尬得基本没说几句话，想想今天早上的自己，绞尽脑汁地想自己该准备什么东西好呢，穿哪件衣服好呢，搞得就好像真的在准备约会一样，一股羞耻感涌上心头。

毕竟不管是男生还是女生，被约一起去海边散步还是第一次。

“上次亲了你，抱歉。”

这么突然？

我没想到他会因为这件事道歉，抬头看了看他，他一点点转过脸来看向我，不好意思地苦笑，然后深深地呼吸了一口气，一副鼓足勇气的样子，面向大海。

“我一直认为，優ちゃん有不想说的事情，我不会去强求，優ちゃん如果真的想告诉我，一定会告诉我的，然而我的想法，却让你难过了，对不起。”

“我……也并不是不想告诉你……”

只是我有不想让你看到的那一面。

虽然抱着这样的想法，但偶尔也会不满地认为，我不说你就不会反过来关心一下吗，我真的是个性格很别扭的人吧。

向来一意孤行，不被父亲重视，一直做着最不起眼的工作，虽然物质什么都不缺，但是却得不到长辈真正的关心，好不容易有了喜欢的人，还是自己哥哥的女朋友，还想从哥哥的身边把她抢走，这样失败而又坏心眼的我，真的不想让你知道。

被你知道了，你就不会喜欢我了吧。

我竟然开始害怕起来。

“其实我很想了解優ちゃん的一切，开心的事也好，难过的事也好……優ちゃん，就算是难过的事也好，不要在心里憋着，我也想要帮你度过。”

温和的海风吹在我的脸上，却感觉有些疼。

“其实你知道吗，当我发现自己喜欢你的那一刻，真的整个人都不知道怎么办才好了。”

“第一次见到你的时候我就在感慨，虽然年龄差距不大，但我们真的不是一个世界的人，我还在为能否有一份正式的工作而发愁，而優ちゃん早就已经迈入社会，我穿着家里辛辛苦苦攒钱买的普通的西装，而優ちゃん穿的是每天都不重样的，看上去就很精致，很贵的西装。”

“一看到優ちゃん，我就会很自卑……”

“……但是我喜欢你，我希望有一天，你可以注意到我，所以我一直在努力……”

这些话是他第一次说给我听，我都没有试图换位思考地想过，他曾经暗暗在心里纠结了这么多。

“我并没有你想的那么好，如果我工作足够优秀，能力足够的话，我爸爸也不会这样不在意我。”

“而且我还喜欢了一个，自己不该喜欢的人。”

“那个人，是我哥哥的女朋友。”

“我居然还想着，把哥哥的女朋友抢走。”

“歩くん，我是不是很过分。”

我当初用了这样的理由，拒绝了他的表白，还说了什么即将要交往的鬼话，现在说出了实情，虽然放下了一个包袱，但又拾起了另一个包袱，羞愧的感觉充斥着整个身体，想到自己如今的境况，竟觉得自己有些可笑和可怜。

湿了眼眶。

接着，他温暖的拥抱环住了我发抖的肩膀，用手轻轻揉着我的头发。

我圈住他的腰，把头深深埋进他的颈窝汲取温暖。

他抱住我的那一刻，我好像突然想要释怀什么，我不想再忍着了，好难过。

“我一点也不幸福，自己的爸爸都不在乎我，更何况别人，就连哥哥对自己的好，都会怀疑那是假的。”

“我的能力不如哥哥，哥哥干什么都行，是个完美的男人，但是我无论怎么努力，都只是一颗小螺丝，而且经常做错事，拖别人的后腿，我变得不正经，变得扭曲，并且想要报复这一切，但是我慢慢发现，就算我真的那样做了，我还是不快乐……”

从来没有在一个人的面前，展现过自己如此脆弱的一面，每天都是故作轻佻，好像什么都不能让我放在心上，就算再痛苦，也会选择打碎了的牙往肚子里咽。

但是今天却感觉，在这个人的面前说出来，也没什么不好。

脑袋又往他怀里蹭蹭，擦了擦不知不觉流下的眼泪，然后感觉对方手上抱住自己的力道更紧了。

“才没有这回事，優ちゃん有你的优点，每个人都是不一样的，我瞧不起自己的时候，你不也是这么安慰我的吗？为什么放在自己身上就过不去这个坎呢？”

“你总是记得自己失败的时候，但是我知道，你有好几次，都替你们五课解决了难题，你并不是一无是处，有很多的人需要你。”

“还有……優ちゃん，不要喜欢哥哥的女朋友了，好不好？试着喜欢我。”

他松开我，双手扶着我的肩膀，再次用坚定而又温柔的眼神看着我，等着我的回答，只是这一次他的眼神没有再躲闪。

“不要喜欢不喜欢你的人。”

单恋，是一件很傻的事情啊，然而我比其他人还要傻。

记得喜欢上她的时候，每天晚上结束工作，骑着自行车回家的路上，满脑子都是她的事情，她的笑，她认真工作的模样，她对我说过的话，只有我们两个人的场景在我的脑海里一次又一次地重现。

我真的很喜欢她，但唯独没想过，那时候的她，可能正和哥哥在一起，在心里笑话我的单纯和无知。

而且当知道她是哥哥的女朋友那一刻，我也没有想过放弃，甚至想要和哥哥一争高下。

我有什么资格去争呢？哥哥无论什么都比我强，更重要的是，哥哥是真正被她喜欢着的那个人。

我早就该醒悟了。

“那歩くん说喜欢我的时候，有没有想过，自己喜欢的，是不喜欢自己的人？”

“我曾经……也因为这个而害怕过，但是今天听到你说的，我就一点也不害怕了，就算被拒绝也好，我也会喜欢你，我喜欢你，是我自己选择的事情，我不难过。”

“但是優ちゃん喜欢自己哥哥的恋人，你继续这样的感情，只会难过。”

......

“谢谢你。”

除了这句，我真的已经不知道该说什么好了。

很想伸手打那天自私地冲着他劈头盖脸一顿骂的自己，我一直都没有发觉，他为我考虑了这些。

他如此认真的表情，我不是第一次见，但是这次，却是让我最感动的一次。

“那、那你和香月小姐......”

“香月小姐？她怎么了吗？”

“你们两个人......”

看着他还是一脸疑惑不明白我什么意思，我心里骂着他傻，但是由于羞耻心的作祟又不想说的太过明显。

“優ちゃん你该不会是误会了什么？”

他突然眼睛一亮，露出一副突然开窍的神情。

“我、我误会了吗？她不是一直对你很有好感吗？”

“她之前、确实向我告白了......但是我们都已经说清楚了，我们现在只是单纯的好朋友。”

“你和她说了什么？”

我开始刨根问底，盯着他支支吾吾地吐出几个字。

“我说......我有喜欢的人了。”

又是一阵沉默。

其实我不是刻意无言，正是因为我也和他说过同样的话，所以我能够感受到在说出那句话的时候，怕伤害到对方的那种纠结，还有抱歉的感情。

怎么办，我感觉我对他的喜欢已经在内心变得沸腾了起来，现在就想要发泄个痛快。

“優ちゃん不用感到为难，想要拒绝，果断的拒绝我就好了，我早就做好了心理准备，只不过做朋友、还是做恋人，我一直在等你的答案。”

“哪个都好，无论是哪个，我都想要陪在你身边。”

答案，是什么呢。

我踮起脚，揽住他的脖子，在他的唇上轻轻印下一个吻。

他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，刚被吻过的嘴唇打着颤，好像想要说什么，却又说不出来。

答案，好像在我回他电话的那天晚上，就已经确定了吧。

“这就是我的答案。”

……

“嗯……嗯……”

也不知道是何来的冲动，我拉着他的手穿过好几条马路，冲进了一家酒店，他只是不明现状地在后面跟着我，一进房门，把包随手一扔，我把他按在墙上就开始吻。

有点够不着，我不耐烦地把他的脖子往下压，踮起脚来，重新覆上他的嘴唇，一只手卷起他的线衣，抚摸着他精瘦的胸膛。

就算他再傻再天真，也知道现在是什么情况。

“優ちゃん……優ちゃん。”

“什么？”

“我们这样……是不是太快了？”

“歩くん不喜欢么？”

我停下手上的动作，抬头看着脸上的红晕一直蔓延到耳根，张开嘴唇慢慢调整呼吸的他。

“也不是不喜欢……我、我很紧张。”

我轻笑出声，暂且先放弃了对他的进攻，其实我也很紧张，只是在他面前强壮镇定罢了。

我开始先解自己身上的扣子，只不过是刚刚隐约露出身体的程度时，明明刚才他还很害羞，这一刻暴露了本性，把我按在对面的墙上，和上次在路灯下一样笨拙地吻着我。

每次都这么突然，真的会吓到我啊。

“……你还真是不会接吻啊。”

他离开我的唇，一脸茫然地看着我。

“好吧，我来教你。”

“只教一次。”

怎么可能。

我用粘满唾液湿润的双唇含住他的嘴唇，舌头撬开他的牙关，和他的舌头上下打着圈圈，扫过他口腔的每一个角落，然后慢慢退出来，吸吮着他的嘴唇，发出呲呲的口水声。

我揪着他的衣领，和他一起倒在床上，脱下他的衣服，手顺着他身体的线条摩挲着。

平常见到的他，也只不过是一个“普通”的帅哥而已，绝对不是会让人倒追的类型，但是坦诚相见的时候，又意外地发现了他的另一面。

他虽然瘦，但是身体却很结实，线条分明，虽然一看他就是没有这方面经验的人，但是看着他青涩中却又透露着欲望的眼神，我好像发现了他腼腆的性格中所隐藏的本质。

每一个人，只要拥有了自己喜欢的人，就会变得一发不可收拾，就会变得贪心。

不管是他，还是我。

“现在会接吻了吗？”

“優ちゃん以前这样亲过别人吗？”

“怎么，你吃醋啦。”

他伏在我身上，像是在思考着什么，嘴又微微撅起来，好像有点不高兴的样子。

他一露出这样的表情，我就拿他没办法。

“好啦，开始吧。”

我笑着搂住他的肩膀，双腿缠上他的腰际让他更加贴近自己的身体，他就转移阵地开始啃咬我的脖子和耳垂。

“優ちゃん好香。”

感觉到自己的耳朵被他的舌尖肆意描绘着，好像就快要融化在他的嘴里了一样，我渐渐开始不能控制自己高低起伏的喘息声。

“我看电视里的人……都是这么做的。”

“笨蛋。”

他顺着我的胸线一路向下亲吻，到了乳头的地方，他停住了。

“歩くん，舔这里。”

他露出一副“果然是这样吧”的表情，张嘴含住我一边的乳尖，另一边用手指揉搓着。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

我捂住了自己的嘴，再怎么说，自己也是第一次在一个人面前发出这种难为情的声音，而他就像发现了新大陆一样，欣喜地抬头看着我。

“笨蛋……别看我、别停下啊。”

“听到優ちゃん这样的声音，好开心。”

“優ちゃん，好喜欢你。”

他又一次吻上我的嘴唇，这一次他的技术，真的比之前那几次要好太多了。

我不自觉地扭着腰，和他胯间的硬物不断地摩擦，激发着体内的欲望。

我单手脱下自己的内裤，然后用脚趾勾住他的内裤边，一点点把他的内裤从身上褪下，然后甩到一边，突然光裸的躯体整个暴露在空气中，不是因为温度，而且因为感官的刺激让我忍不住打了个战栗。

把我们渐渐抬头的欲望放在一起，用着并不熟练的手活一起上下抚弄着，听到对方发出一阵阵满足的低吟，我加快了手上的速度。

“歩くん舒服吗？”

“……嗯。”

等到两个人的欲望逐渐变得肿胀，我松开了手，半躺在床上，他分开我的双腿寻找着入口。

“这……这进不去的啊優ちゃん。”

“没关系，有这个啊。”

我从床头柜里拿出酒店里早就准备好的润滑剂递给他，他担心地望着我未经开发的入口，小心翼翼地把沾满润滑剂的手指伸进我的甬道，到处刮刮蹭蹭希望能腾出大一点的空间，然后又陆续伸进了第二只，第三只，速度太快让我有点招架不住。

“你、你慢点，我会痛的。”

“啊，对不起。”

虽然勉强做了扩张，但进入以前他还是万般犹豫。

“没关系，进来吧。”

我抓住他的欲望，用顶部转着圈摩擦着穴口，然后一点一点挤进去，他也开始慢慢挺身，配合着我的动作。

“啊……疼……”

第一次被开发的私处传来撕裂一般的疼痛，我忍不住叫出了声，他看着我皱着眉头、痛得眼角含泪的样子，显得惊慌失措。

“優ちゃん……！我还是，出去好了！”

“不、不要。”

我揽住他的脖子，不让他抽身，扭动着腰肢，不断做着深呼吸，试图放松着张开那里，适应着体内欲望的大小。

“歩くん……可以动了……”

“真的可以吗？”

“嗯……”

“我会慢点的……”

他压在我的身上小心翼翼地律动着，一开始有些痛苦，但是伴随着不知名的快感逐渐上升，我开始想要更多。

我惊叹只有在这个时候，自己才能看到他野性的一面，我从来都没有，看到过这样的一之濑步。

而且以后这样的一之濑步，只有我能看到。

想想就兴奋不已，我抚上他的脸颊，轻轻揪着他的头发，看着他满是欲望的眼神，微张的双唇，我控制不住自己地高声呻吟。

“啊、啊……歩くん……好棒……”

“哈、哈啊……嗯……”

听到我这样的声音，他更卯足了干劲，速度越来越快，冲击的频率越来越高，身体互相拍打的声音也越发明显。

“嗯……太、太快了……”

“優ちゃん……我要出来了……”

“不行……！”

明明才刚刚开始没多久，我在心里笑话着他没用，翻了个身，坐在他身上，双腿紧了紧，平稳了一下呼吸，居高临下地望着他。

“你……你要是现在就射了，我以后再也不和你做了。”

“好，好，我忍着。”

我笑出了声，然后俯下身，轻吻着他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和嘴唇，吸吮着他隆起明显的喉结，啃咬着他的锁骨，他的睫毛紧张地打着颤，胳膊也伸得直直的不敢动弹。

真是太可爱了。

我坐起身开始摆动腰肢，这样的姿势更加深入，我变得不能自控。

“啊……啊……顶那里……”

他也坐起来抱着我，和我一起运动，一边抚弄我的耳垂，一边啃咬着我的肩胛骨，在上面种上草莓，他的每一个行为，都刺激着我敏感的神经。

我紧紧抓着他的肩膀，他的皮肤被我抓得一道道红印。

“優ちゃん，轻点，好疼。”

“我刚才，才比较疼，好吗……！”

“那现在呢？”

“嗯……很舒服……”

他侧过身把我放到床上，然后把我的腿直直地抬起来，架在他的肩膀上，更加深入地向我的体内不断冲刺着。

“優ちゃん……差不多了……”

“呐，歩くん……你喜欢我吗？……”

“嗯……喜欢、最喜欢你了。”

“嗯……一起……”

一阵高潮过后，感觉到一股暖流射进甬道，他就跟散了架一样，抽身以后趴在我身边疲惫地喘息，我侧过身，用手顺着他的头发。

“这么累吗？”我笑着调侃他。

“累，但是很舒服……”

“你要是不能满足我的话，我以后可是会出轨的哦。”

他突然精神了三分，撑起半个身子看着我，一开始怕怕的样子，过了一会又露出坚定的神情，紧紧抿着嘴唇，我等着他接下来要说什么。

“！！！我，我以后会好好学习的。”

“什么嘛哈哈哈哈。”

简直是败给他了。

“優ちゃん。”

“嗯？”

“我那次犯错误，社长要开除我的时候，你去替我求情了对吗？”

“......”

他突然说出的话总是能打我一个措手不及。

我有些惊讶，因为除了我和父亲，应该没有其他人知道这个事情，不过这个时候再问是谁告诉他的，也已经没有必要了。

我点了点头。

“……我不想让你走啊。”

他抓住了我的手，那个时候我感觉他的手，是温暖的。

“我也不想离开你，我工作上出了问题，或者是有烦恼的时候，都是優ちゃん在帮我。”

“所以，感情上的事，我也会帮助你，让你结束错误的感情，以后不再让你痛苦。”

好开心。

刚才在做的时候，心里产生了小小的不安，不安的是，他到底有多么喜欢我，他到底会不会一直喜欢我。

如果有一天他不喜欢我了，我要怎么办。

这是以前，在迷恋上哥哥的恋人的时候，从来没有过的感觉。

或许这才是真正喜欢一个人的感觉吧。

而对于哥哥的恋人，只是因为想要报复哥哥，想要超越哥哥，想要得到哥哥的一切，才会把对那个女人的占有欲，误认为是喜欢了吧。

想想刚才冲动地拉着他走进宾馆的自己，或许那并不是一种冲动，自己早就在接受他的邀请之后，就做好了这样的觉悟了吧。

走了一会神，发现他已经逐渐进入睡眠状态了。

睡得真快，明明刚刚还在和我说那么肉麻的话。

我缩进他的怀里，感觉着他平稳的呼吸打在我的额头上，这一刻的我，感觉太幸福了。

“歩くん，谢谢你。”

……

“啪！啪！”

“歩くん！要迟到了！不要再睡了！！！！”

“啊……！痛……優ちゃん你轻点啊……”

早上起来已经是八点多钟了，而我们还在酒店倒头大睡，我意识到事态的严重性，急得甩给他好几个连环耳光，好让他快点清醒。

急匆匆手忙脚乱地整理好自己，拉着还没把头发梳好还在后面磨磨唧唧的他，就撒丫子往外跑起来。

一出门，感受到早晨纯净的气息，虽然很着急，我们还是忍不住驻足，享受地伸了个懒腰，看着湛蓝的天空，我们相视一笑。

以后每一天的早晨，都会像今天的一样美好吧。

“歩くん，今天一起加油工作吧！”

“嗯！”

从今以后，我也有了真正喜欢的人。

而那个人，也喜欢着我。

……


End file.
